


Moping in the Med Bay

by my_dear_blogger (tardis_in_221b)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Uhura and Spock break up, but cuddles later, its bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardis_in_221b/pseuds/my_dear_blogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is already bored with the five-year mission and he isn't even a week in. Things get shaken up when Spock starts to hang around the med bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moping in the Med Bay

They weren’t even six days into the five-year mission when Bones decided that he was just done with everything and everyone on this godforsaken ship.  The most exciting thing that had happened was Chekov getting a paper cut; he was going to lose his mind if something didn’t happen soon. He wondered if he could get Uhura to beat up Jim, but knowing her, she wouldn’t know when to stop and Jim would end up in intensive care for a month, bitching about how his pillow felt funny. Luckily it never came to that because _something_ started to happen.

The something was Spock. He started to come into the med bay every day from noon until around five, when Bones’ shift was over. He never said anything; he just sat in the corner tapping away at his tablet. Bones thought it was nice (he wouldn’t go as far as comforting) to have someone else other than the gossiping nurses in the bay and to feel the calculating eyes constantly boring into the back of his head.

It was a Thursday when he finally heard it from the nurses. He was culturing a strain of bacteria that had the potential to become a human pandemic when a couple of the nurses came back from their lunch break.

“So do you really thing that Uhura broke up with Spock?” One said.

“That’s what Scotty said. You know how much girl time he spends with Uhura. He said that it happened before we left.” The other one said.

“Oh, poor Spock. He’s had to be on the bridge with her every day.”

“I know. It would kill me knowing that she’s there all the time.”

_Dammit,_ Bones thought, _he couldn’t have just told me?_

Bones was going to confront the pointy-eared bastard and tell him to open the fuck up instead of moping in his med bay like an overly hormonal teenager. He knew he had feelings and dammit if he wasn’t going to show them. It was a good idea in theory. It would have gone smoothly if Spock hadn’t decided it was casual fucking Thursday.

At noon exactly he came into the med bay as usual, only he was wearing jeans of all things along with a casual science officer t-shirt. Every previous thought vanished from Bones’ head. The only thing he could think about was how perfectly the tee pulled against Spock’s slim frame and how his jeans were slung low on his hips, probably a size too big. His eyes wandered to Spock’s face. The planes and angled that were always so clinical and sterile were somehow softened and his glacier-cold eyes had melted, they were warm. It wasn’t like he’d never thought of men in _that_ way before, but Spock was just so incredibly different.  He seemed almost… human. He walked over to his chair in the corner and took his usual place, but Bones was walking over in an instant. Spock was immersed in whatever was on his tablet and he refused to look up.

“You know you could have just told me.” Bones held a hand up before Spock could make a retort. “I know about you and Uhura, and I’m sorry. I really am.”

Spock rose and took a step towards the doctor. He closed the space between them and enclosed Spock’s lips in a crushing kiss. Spock broke the kiss.

“Doctor, I don’t think—“ Spock started.

“Dammit, man. For once just shut up.” Bones said.

By then the nurses had noticed, and fled to spread the news through the whole ship.  Bones didn’t care. He was here and he was kissing a gorgeous, maddening person. Sure he wasn’t all the way human, but his skin was warm under Bones’ fingertips and he was alive, and that was enough for him. And _fuck_ Spock was blushing green.

Bones captured the Vulcan’s lower lip between his teeth and pulled. He could have sworn he heard a faint moan, but brushed it off. Their arms wound around each other as the kiss deepened and neither were in any state to let go of the other. Bones’ hands fisted into the fabric of Spock’s shirt. His lips parted and gave the doctor entrance into his fucking perfect mouth. Their tongues crashed together and Bones groaned at the wet slide. He turned Spock around and backed him against one of the beds. Bones ground his hips up and shuddered at the friction. They were both panting into each other’s mouths as Bones rolled his hips up.

He worked his way down Spock’s neck, kissing and worrying his skin between his teeth, leaving a trail of marks. His fingers trailed towards the zipper of his jeans. Spock stiffened and didn’t move. Something was wrong.

“Um doctor, I don’t think it’s customary to have sexual intercourse so early in a human relationship.” Spock said.

Bones sighed against his shoulder and said, “No, it usually isn’t. Sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You were simply giving in to your human instincts, which I find deeply… _fascinating.”_

“Will you ever expand your vocabulary to something other than that word?” Bones asked giving Spock a small peck on the lips.

“Not in the foreseeable future, no.”

Bones just smiled to himself. He nudged Spock up onto the narrow bed and lay facing him chest-to-chest. One of Spock’s arms eventually snaked around his waist as they lay in warm silence, enjoying each other’s close proximity. Bones was the first to break the never-ending silence.

“So, do you want to tell me how it happened between you and Uhura? If you don’t I’ll understand.” He asked.

Spock took a deep breath and refused to make eye contact.

“It was before we left for the mission. We had an altercation about my careless attitude towards death. I simply implied that I would be willing to sacrifice my life for the greater good. She got angry, said that she couldn’t put up with me anymore, and she left. The next day I thought it would be fine again, like all of the other times, but she refused to even look at me. Later that day, she told me that it was over. I felt… hurt for a long time, but when I started to come here and get away from her, things changed. I felt normal—better than normal—again. I didn’t realize that it was because of you until a few hours ago. I was going to tell you, but you impeded my plan.” Spock said.

“Well, I don’t think it was the worst thing that could’ve happened. I think it was pretty damn good.” Bones said smiling and looking into the Vulcan’s human eyes.

They laced their fingers together, arms pinned between their bodies where they would stay for the rest of the afternoon. Inevitably, they drifted off to sleep comforted by the presence of another warm body pressed against their own, not that either of them would admit that. Bones woke up with a sore back and with his limbs tangled with Spock’s. If this was how it was going to be, he could get used to it.

Of course nothing is ever perfect. They did eventually have their fights, Spock got annoyed at Bones when he would come into their room with some alien stowaway animal, but Bones nearly popped a blood vessel whenever Spock said ‘illogical,’ so everything evened out. Nothing could come between them for good because they had something between them that any outsider would call love—but it was deeper than that. They needed each other, in their own dysfunctional way. If one was ever separated from the other, they would both die, or so the entire bridge crew said.

As Spock lay in Bones’ arms on the med bay bed, Bones couldn’t help but feel like the Vulcan had changed, at least a little bit. He was more human than he had ever seen him. At first Bones thought that it was because of the whole ordeal with Uhura, but now he realized that he had changed because he had found someone that would really love him unconditionally. He pressed his lips to the warm skin of Spock’s forehead and drifted back off to sleep, never letting go of his precious Vulcan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving comments! ^-^


End file.
